


Gifted

by jiminycricket



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabbles, Eventual Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Felicity babysits, Gifted children, Mostly Dialogue, Oliver is a single parent, Olivia Queen - Freeform, Supposed to be funny, non-linear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminycricket/pseuds/jiminycricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My daughter is 3 years old with an IQ higher than mine. She's basically smarter than me and sometimes people can’t even have a proper conversation with her, because it’s hard to follow her opinions and questions… And although I need to help her to be a kid and don’t skip steps of her development, sometimes she needs someone who can actually understand her complexities."<br/>"Wow."<br/>"You said you build computers since you were seven..."</p><p>And that's how Oliver ends up with two geniuses in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a collection of little drabbles, mostly dialogues (and not always linear, I think) and it's also supposed to be funny, lol. I hope you like it! :)

He’s in his favorite café drinking his usual when he hears a voice behind him. _“Mom, I build computers since I was seven! And I’m unemployed_ now ** _,_** _but I’m a genius, of course I know what I’m doing!”_ He looks over his shoulder and sees that there’s a blonde girl talking on the phone. Despite being curious, he starts to read the news on his phone, trying to not eavesdrop. It doesn’t work, of course. This being said, when she ends her phone call, he – in an impetuous burst of courage – turns to her:

“I’m sorry, but did you just say you build computers since you were seven?”

“Were you eavesdropping?” She replies open-mouthed.

“NO!” he says “I mean, yes, but it wasn’t exactly my intention… I just heard it and, god, you're the perfect person for what I need.”

She looks from one side to another. Who’s that crazy guy? What does he want? She has no idea, and she hates being clueless – mysteries bug her, and even the creepy ones have to be solved. So she tries:

“What?”

“I have a problem, and it seems like the fate gave me the solution: you.”

“Is this supposed to make sense?” she stares him with a raised eyebrow and he knows he’s being too weird and needs to change his tactic – especially because he didn’t start very well…

“I’m sorry, let’s start again.” He reach over to shake her hand “Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.”

 “Felicity Smoak”, she shakes his hand, still looking skeptical about him and his intentions.

“Look”, he unlocks his phone and shows her a picture of a little girl.

"She's a problem?"

"She's my daughter"

"So… Is your daughter a problem?"

"NO! It wasn’t supposed to sound like that, she’s not a problem, but a situation connected to her is!"

"And how exactly am I connected to your problematic situation?"

"You are the solution!"

"Still trying to understand what the problem is…"

"Okay. You said you build computers since you were a child, right? Is it true?"

"Yes and yes, but what does it have to do about your little daughter?"

"Well, she’s a genius."

"Then ask her to solve your problems!" she regrets her joke when she notices that he didn’t seem to find it very funny.

"I’m serious here. She’s like… a gifted child"

"You don’t have a problem, then. She's probably gonna be the next Einstein. Actually, the next Marie Currie, because we need representation of course, and I don’t know why it is so hard for people to remember there are women creating things and making science and--"

"Miss Smoak." He interrupts her babbling and smiles. He’s used to that kind of circumstances. I mean the babbling… circumstances.

"This is me."

"My daughter is 3 years old with an IQ higher than mine. She's basically smarter than me and sometimes people can’t even have a proper conversation with her, because it’s hard to follow her opinions and questions… And although I need to help her to be a kid and don’t skip steps of her development, sometimes she needs someone who can actually understand her complexities."

"Wow."

"You said you build computers since you were seven"

"As I already said, that would be right…"

"And it seems you're temporarily unemployed.”

"Not exactly, but kind of…”

"And I really, really need some genius' help."

"Yes..."

"Please, and I say _please_ , would you help me?"


	2. Chapter 2

“So, tell me, how is she?”

“Well, she’s beautiful!” He starts with the very useless information – but completely predictable, since he’s talking about his baby girl.

 _This is pretty obvious considering how good looking is her father_ , Felicity thinks.

“Thank you” Oliver chuckles, Felicity’s eyes opening wide.

Of course she was thinking out loud.

Typical!

Great!

“I’m sorry, Mr. Queen”

“Just Oliver, please.” He says and she nods.

Luckily for her, Oliver was very cool about her singular embarrassments and possibly wouldn’t prolong her mortification.

Possibly.

“And I would ask if I should be offended you’re sorry for what you said, but I think I better go back to talking about my daughter…” he completes amused.

“Yes. Please start to talk before I embarrass myself even more.”

And he does it.

They were at the same place they met for the first time, intending to talk about Oliver’s daughter and what Felicity could do for them. Even if she wouldn’t be taking care of the toddler all the time – or everyday – it was better if she knew more about her. So Oliver explained their routine and told Felicity how his daughter is. Also informed her that the other babysitters didn’t have patience with her and she doesn’t like them anyway.

What Felicity’s brilliant and babbling brain processed after listening to this information?

_“Calm down, Felicity, she’s just a child! No matter how talented she is, she’s a toddler and you’re an adult – a perseverant one, by the way – and you have the control over this situation. Let’s go, you are not alone and I believe in you.”_

Only then she was able to tell him she actually made a brief research about gifted child – but not that brief, of course; it’s Felicity we’re talking about! – and she had some ideas, but Oliver assured her the most important is to take care of the kid and entertain her while he works (at his company or even at home, sometimes).

What were her considerations?

Well…

1: she doesn’t like to refuse adventures.

2: she’s working from home; her schedule should be fine.

3: she doesn’t have too much activity in Starling and…

4: she’s really curious about Oliver’s daughter.

“Miss Smoak, are you enumerating reasons before accepting or denying it?”

“First, I already told you to call me _Felicity_. Second, why do you ask this?”

“Because you were lost in thoughts” She tilts her head to one side and he adds: “and counting your fingers.”

“Okay, you have a point.” She raises her eyebrows and hides her hands under the table.  “But yes, I think I can help. My current projects allow me to organize my agenda, so… I’m okay with everything. I think we’ll be fine!”

He was sure she would be fine and hoping his baby girl would think the same. Also, he couldn’t thank Felicity enough – even after she says for the twentieth time that he doesn’t need to.

“I can’t wait to meet her! We’re going to build an amazing supercomputer together!”

“Wait—“

“I’m kidding, Oliver!”

They left the cafeteria with those good expectations in mind. And, of course, a planned visit for Felicity to meet the little Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I just wanted to thank everyone who read, left kudos and commented; thank you for giving this little craziness a chance. And if you want to send suggestions, feel free to leave a comment. xx


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity was a little nervous about this new arrangement turning real – actually _real_ – but since Oliver opened the door she was successfully trying to replace the anxiety with her curiosity.

As they enter the room they can hear the typical voice of a documentary narration echoing something about animals from the TV. They approach the couch until the little blonde girl is visible and also notices their presence.

“Aww, she’s so cute! Can you believe she’s probably the future creator of time travel?” Felicity whispers to him and even before he looks at her wondering if she’s serious about it she completes: “Just kidding!” And he smiles (a beautiful smile, by the way, as she notices).

“Hello!” The little girl greets them while getting up and standing on the couch, probably to reach their height.

“Baby girl, I would like you to meet our new friend.” Oliver says pointing to Felicity.

“Daddy, I’m not a baby anymore!” she whispers to him and reaches out her little hand “I’m Olivia Queen”.

“Hi! I’m Felicity Smoak!” Felicity shakes Olivia’s little hand with an absolutely inevitable smile. The cuteness just reached another level.

“ _Smoke_? Like real smoke?” She asks with interest.

“No. _Smoak_! It sounds like _smoke_ but it’s written differently.”

“Can you write it for me?”

“Olivia…” Oliver starts and Felicity waves for him to say that it’s fine.

“Yes, I can” then she realizes what the girl just asked “I mean, you’re only three, are you able to read…?”

“I’m learning! I like learning new words!” she says and Felicity only stares at her with a look of awe.

“Ok, then!” she catches her phone and uses it to write her name. “There it is! S-m-o-a-k!” she says and Olivia nods.

“I like it! Thank you!” she smiles. “Will you teach me about computers? I want to know how they work! Today I watched something about computers… But now I’m watching this documentary about animals, specifically the kan—LOOK DADDY!”

Then it happens.

When the little girl yells “LOOK, DADDY” a kangaroo – a terrible kangaroo, according to Felicity – pops on the screen. Felicity immediately screams and covers her eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" Olivia asks, her blue eyes widening.

"I don't think so..." Oliver looks at Felicity.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't you! It's just... I have this thing about kangaroos, they wig me out", she says blushing.

"Oh, you have a phobia!" Olivia says and Felicity nods. "Good for you they're from Australia, then. You should be fine", she says like a grown person explaining something to a child and Felicity feels like she's the 3-year-old in the conversation. But of course it doesn’t prevent her from babbling…

"I don’t know; kangaroos are weird. Their babies are freeloaders. And they even walk backwards! They usually travel in mobs of like… ten kangaroos! If you keep looking, they all have red eyes that turn into laser beams at the night times. I mean... ten kangaroos! I think there are some here!"

"Oh. I'm not sure you have the correct information about kangaroos. Are you sure this isn't the fear making things up in your head?” Olivia says.

Hm.

Okay.

She really feels like baby now. Or just a pathetic adult who babbles about animals with laser eyes to a toddler.

She knows her face is completely red.

"You're probably right, but I really prefer not to talk about them, and, mostly, not to see them. You know, kangaroos give me nightmares." And now she’s talking about nightmares and just wants it to be over, especially because the father of the kid probably won’t want her there anymore. Who would want a babysitter that talks about effing nightmares and laser eyes in front of their kid? What’s wrong with her?

"Daddy always keeps my nightmares away, he can help you if you need", and there was the cute and indiscreet childish behavior behind all the cleverness of the gifted child, and even if Felicity was mortified and didn’t know what to say, it was good to see the little girl was just a kid, after all.

"I think I can handle it! You know... Girl power, yay!" She pumps her fist in the air and almost dies in a mix of amusement and embarrassment – then falling irredeemably in love – when the little Olivia smiles to her and says:

"You're cute!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Felicity/Bathroom Therapy quotes when Felicity describes the Kangaroos! :P
> 
> xx


End file.
